Elia the Fox
Elia is a 16-year old slim fox who is the most expert female ninja of her clan. She is the princess of her land but ran away due to being forced to marry someone she doesn't love in order to gain peace. She then adopts Wolfie as her son and falls deeply in love with Espio the Chameleon, a ninja who trained her to be better than she already is. She is also one of Silver the Hedgehogs closest friends since she met him first after she ran away For more info please visit http://bettyarmado.deviantart.com/ Biography Elia came from a land ruled by ninjas. She was a princess who was never happy because of no true freedom since they are at war. To gain a truce, her mother decided to let her marry the prince of their enemies in order to make their world live peacefully. Elia did not accept this no matter how risky it was, so she ran away and decided to find out for herself on what the REAL world was like. She soon meets Silver the Hedgehog who became friends with her afterwards.. When she admits to him that she was a ninja, Silver proposes that she let Espio train her to become a better ''ninja. Not knowing who Wolfie's foster father was, she accepted that she'd take care of him. As her forms change, she slowly falls in love with Espio and he loving her back. But soon, they were tracked down by the guards back at her homeland. She, Espio and Wolfie were arrested and the two boys were both sent to jail to be executed. Elia makes a deal with her mother, saying that she will marry the prince for the freedom of her home. As Espio and Wolfie were temporarily set free, the queen allowed them to watch the wedding take place. Espio could not accept this so he objected and decided to make an even more risky idea. He decided that he will fight the prince for his love for Elia. After Espio defeated him, he was asked to marry Elia which he didn't. Instead, he just decided to treat her a s a girlfriend and a good friend who would act like parents to Wolfie . Elia also asked her mother to free her people and see what the outside world was like and they did. As for the three, they both spent their lives together until the days to come. She also experienced her first kiss with Espio. Forms 'First Form' Elia's first form is that her hair is black meaning she has no sense of love and no sense of frienship. 'Second Form' Elia's second form is when her hair is brown meaning she only has a sense of good or just plain friendship 'Third Form' Elia's third form is when her hair is red and that was when she is somewhat in love with Espio. 'Final Form''' Her last form is that she is completely in love with someone especially Espio and is full of freedom. Gallery Elia and Espio.png|Elia's third form and her first time to fall in love Elia the Fox.png Elia and Wolfie.jpg|Elia and her new "son" Elia unfinished.png|Elia's Second Form Elia.png Category:Females Category:Foxes